With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen, also known as touch panel, has been widely applied in various electronic products and is spread in people's lives. Capacitive touch panel is one type of common touch panels, and the principle thereof is to detect the touch position according to the variation of the capacitance produced when a finger is close to a capacitive touch layer.
The conventional capacitive touch panel can only provide touch position detection. However, with the continuous development of touch technology, more and more products utilize the touch panel to directly operate destination objects. A touch force detection component is additionally arranged on the touch panel to achieve the touch force detection function, so that more different operations can be triggered, which not only is conducive to user operation but also can afford pleasure to users. Therefore, the capacitive touch panel with the touch force detection function is more and more favored by touch panel manufacturers.
The conventional capacitive touch panel mainly achieves touch position detection and touch force detection by the respective arrangement of a touch sensor and a pressure sensor, the bonding of the touch sensor and the pressure sensor via an optical adhesive, and the fixing of the touch sensor and the pressure sensor on a cover plate. However, in the conventional capacitive touch panel, as both the touch sensor and the pressure sensor must independently occupy the inner space of a display device, the space utilization rate is low.